The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Windings for transformers are sometimes are created by folding and soldering multiples strips of electrically conductive material. The points at which the strips are soldered together are known as solder joints.
Windings having solder joints present several disadvantages. For example, current flowing through a solder joint typically encounters higher electrical resistivity than in parts of the winding not having solder joints. Higher electrical resistivity leads to increased power loss resulting in poorer performance of the winding. In addition, solder joints add complexity and cost to the manufacturing process of these windings.